C'est mal d'être jaloux?
by Shivamaxwell
Summary: le chapitre Cinq enfin en ligne c'est la fin d'un duel
1. Chapter 1

**Kyô Maxwell : JE SUIS DE RETOUR !!! X3**

**Duo : POUR NOUS JOUER UN MAUVAIS TOUR !!! X3**

**Kyô Maxwell : --" la ferme… Tout le monde l'a faite celle-là**

**Wufei, complètement stressé : Nooooon ! Je croyais que tu nous avais oubliés ! **

**Kyô Maxwell : Bin, c'était le cas, car entre la fac, le boulot à Mac do… J'avais pas trop le temps mais vois-tu ma zentille Olia-chan m'a laissée un tas de reviews sur mes fics et ça m'a fait tellement plaisir que je reviens !!!!**

**Wufei : -- Merci Olia ! M'étonne pas de toi -- Tu pouvais pas l'oublier ! **

**Kyô Maxwell : Mais non !! Dis pas ça ! Grâce à elle, j'ai retrouvé le goût de te faire souffrir mon Wuwu !**

**Wufei : TT**

C'est mal d'être jaloux: Chapitre 1

Wufei était exténué. Il posa son gundam sans grande délicatesse dans le hangar accolé à la planque des G-boys. Non, mais foutu mission ! Pour une fois il avait bien cru y rester. Faudra qu'il pense à demander sa retraite.

Il posa un regard distrait à sa montre pour s'apercevoir qu'il était minuit passé.

- Dodoooooo… , murmura-t-il en entrant dans la planque, ne pensant plus qu'a son lit moelleux et chaud…très chaud !!

Tout le monde devait être couché à cette heure ci, mise à part Heero, sans doute encore sur son ordinateur. Mais une fois la porte refermée derrière lui dans un léger claquement, un hurlement retentit dans toute la maison. Et cet hurlement, Wufei ne le connaissait que trop bien. Celui qui lui cassait les oreilles dans les magasins, dans la rue, dans les cinémas. Celui qui vous paralysait en vous crispant, le poing serré, prêt à frapper.

Oui, c'était ce cri que Wufei ne parvenait pas à supporter. Il préférait nettement les hurlements de Maxwell à celui-ci !

A petit pas, le chinois se dirigea lentement vers la salle d'où émanait cet horrible hurlement. C'était dans le salon, celui-ci était éclairé d'une lumière tamisée et laissait apercevoir les quatre autres pilotes penchés sur le canapé à faire des bruits étranges, à secouer des objets non identifiés aux yeux de Wufei. Duo se retourna et s'avança d'un pas rageur vers le pauvre chinois désorienté.

-C'EST DE TA FAUTE , hurla-t-il en le pointant d'un doigt accusateur.

Wufei cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, se demandant bien de quoi il était accusé. Lui qui était parti en mission depuis maintenant 3jours. De quoi l'accusait-on ? Alors qu'il n'avait encore rien fait !

- Tu l'as réveillé , continua le natté en désignant le canapé. Wufei contourna Duo et s'approcha à son tour, il écarquilla les yeux. Oui, c'était bien ce qu'il pensait, ses doutes étaient confirmés. Il arbora une mine horrifiée, en plus il ne cessait de hurler ce sale truc, et puis il avait eu le maigre espoir que ce soit un furbie, vous savez cette drôle de peluche moche qui fait du bruit

- UN BEBE , cria-t-il complètement bouleversé, s'attirant l'attention des trois autres pilotes restant, le foudroyant du regard afin qu'il cesse d'hurler. D'ailleurs le dit bébé s'arrêta de hurler sa haine contre le monde entier pour fixer le nouveau pilote venu. Aux bouts de quelques secondes, l'enfant tendit ses petites mains vers le chinois tout en souriant joyeusement.

Wufei eut quand à lui, un mouvement de recul, mais que lui voulait cette chose à tendre ses grosses pattes vers lui ? Quatre, plus que ravi, prit en vitesse le bébé pour le mettre dans les bras de Wufei :

- Bon bin il est calmé…ALLONS DORMIR !!

Et il mit ses paroles à exécution, gravissant les escaliers suivi du pilote 01 et 02.

Wufei se retrouva en plein milieu de la pièce, un bébé dans les bras et un Trowa à ses cotés arborant une mine désolée.

- Tu m'expliques , finit par dire Wufei, essayant d'esquiver les élans de tendresses du truc dans ses bras.

- Holala je suis désolé ! C'est le fils de Catherine. Elle me l'a confié pendant sa tourné avec son cirque dans les colonies, elle trouvait qu'il était encore un peu jeune pour voyager.

- Bien… Mais alors… Pourquoi ce … Cette chose s'agrippe à moi ?

Trowa sourit en voyant le petit ange porter les cheveux de jais du jeune homme à sa bouche.

- A vrai dire tu es le seul qu'il semble toléré…… Tu dois lui rappeler Catherine !

Trowa perçut la lourde tension qui venait de tomber dans la pièce, il reçut un regard mauvais que Wufei venait de le lui lancer ainsi que quelques mauvaises ondes au passage. Le chinois décolla l'enfant de sa personne et le mit dans les bras du châtain :

- JE NE SUIS PAS SA MERE, hurla-t-il en tentant de s'éloigner

Le bébé cligna des yeux, un léger silence flotta ce qui donna l'espoir à Wufei que ce marmot la bouclerait mais c'était mal connaître les enfants de notre époque. Celui-ci commença à chouiner, et Wufei le savait par-dessus tout, les crises de pleurs commençaient toujours par ce genre de chouinement.

Il fit volt face et tout en ignorant le petit sourire de Trowa, il prit l'enfant sous le bras tel un sac à patates et se dirigea vers sa chambre tout en pestant contre les cirques, les gens qui ne savait pas comment marchait un préservatif ainsi que, par dessus tout, les français mal coiffés.

* * *

Trowa s'était levé aux aurores, debout dés 7h du matin, le jeune homme s'était presque précipité dans la chambre de Wufei pour voir comment c'était passé la nuit. Sans un bruit il pénétra la chambre du fier dragon pour être témoin d'un adorable tableau. Wufei dormait sur le dos, le petit Toya allongé sur son ventre, Wufei le maintenait fermement contre lui d'une main. Le bébé ouvrit faiblement les yeux en entendant Trowa entrer. Le châtain se dirigea vers lui et d'un sourire tenta de le décrocher du chinois.

L'enfant fronça les sourcils, sans doute mécontent d'être séparé de son cher et tendre. Il commença alors à pleurer légèrement tout en agrippant les cheveux du chinois.

Wufei quand à lui, reprit l'enfant dans ses bras inconsciemment et se tourna sur le coté pour le collé contre son torse. Trowa sourit de plus bel, d'ailleurs il était déçu de ne pas avoir d'appareil photo à cet instant précis. Toya, quand à lui, se rendormit aussitôt dans les bras de son protecteur.

* * *

Trowa descendit dans la cuisine. Finalement, il laissa le petit Toya dormir avec Wufei. Trowa ne voulait pas se l'avouer mais il était jaloux de ce bébé !!

Il rougit et se sentait stupide tout en entrant dans la cuisine afin de se faire couler un café.

Heero était là, assis tranquillement sur une chaise. Sa tasse était à sa droite alors que ses doigts pianotaient frénétiquement sur le clavier de son ordinateur portable.

- Bonjour… , murmura le châtain en se dirigeant vers la cafetière

Heero lui répondit d'un signe de tête et lança un regard à sa suite :

- Bébé , finit-il par lâcher assez étonné

- Il dort avec Wufei , sourit Trowa, se souvenant de la magnifique image qu'il venait d'avoir un peu plus tôt

- Ha ?

- Enfin disons, dormait… , murmura une voix ensommeillé derrière eux.

Wufei, vêtu d'un caleçon, un bébé dans les bras qui ne cessait de mâchouiller ses cheveux, se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Il arrête pas de me tripoter…, expliqua-t-il en prenant place sur une chaise.

Et une fois encore, Trowa ressentit de la jalousie, il donnerait n'importe quoi pour être un bébé.

-Trowa tu lui prépares un biberon ? Je crois qu'il a faim….

Trowa s'exécuta et prépara en moins de deux, le biberon de l'enfant. Il le tendit à Wufei qui le présenta au petit monstre.

- Est-ce que tu vas me foutre la paix oui , marmonna-t-il en regardant sans grand intérêt le bébé engloutir sa tétine.

- En tout cas, je te défends de lâcher cet enfant , le prévint Heero en lui lançant un regard meurtrier. Car non il ne voulait pas entendre ce sale môme, il avait déjà Duo pour ça !

Wufei soupira, ce n'était vraiment pas juste ! De plus ce bébé ne sentait pas vraiment la rose, fallait dire que sa couche avait l'air d'être pleine mais il était hors que question qu'il le change ! JAMAIS !

C'était à une Onna de le faire ! Et faute d'onna, c'était donc à Trowa de se sacrifier. Pendant ce temps là, le bébé émit un incroyable rot, plus rien ne se trouvait dans le biberon.

- Tiens Trowa, il pue , s'exclama Wufei en le lui tendant

Trowa prit l'enfant dans ses bras et lui tendit une tasse de café à la place. Wufei lui sourit tout en acceptant la tasse, ignorant royalement les bras tendu vers lui.

Trowa sortit de la cuisine avec un bébé en état de crise, hurlant, pleurant, jurant… Mais pour lui c'était direction la salle de bain.

Wufei, quand à lui, put souffler et boire tranquillement son café préparé par le châtain. Il sourit intérieurement trouvant que son breuvage était encore meilleur. Heero, quand à lui, esquissa un léger sourire auquel Wufei répondit par une mine interrogative :

- Vous deux… Vous ressemblez à un couple de jeunes mariés !

Wufei sursauta, non jamais il n'avait vu ça sous cet angle ! Enfin il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire comme un crétin. Il avait peur de se l'avouer mais oui, il trouvait le français attirant !

- En tout cas Trowa en a pour une heure à laver ce monstre , continua Heero d'un air qui se voulait désinvolte.

Wufei soupira, au loin les braillements du jeune Toya retentissaient. Il but son café d'un trait et se leva direction la salle de bain sous le sourire mesquin du brun.

A suivre…

**Bon je sais pas si je fais la suite ou pas ! Mais une chose est sûre, laissez moi des reviews pour me dire si vous la voulez, si vous voulez voir Wufei et Trowa dans une salle de bain, avec qui vous voulez voir Heero (Duo ou Quatre ?) Bref c'est à vous de décider !!**

**Kyô Maxwell avec des yeux globuleux : MON DIEU !! **

**Duo : Quoi ? **

**Kyô Maxwell qui pointe la télé : REGARDE LA PUB BARBIE !! SON CHIEN FAIT CACA !!**

**Duo : --"Pitié, faites lui des reviews ! Une review donné fera gagné un euro à l'association de « donnons un cerveau à Kyô maxwell »**

**Kyô Maxwell qui n'en reviens toujours pas : OO**

**PS : OLIA, J'attends Tête à claque maintenant !! X3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kyô maxwell : JOYEUX NOWEL !!! JE VOUS APPORTE LA SUITE COMME CADEAU !! X3**

**Wufei : et nous on a quoi ? **

**Kyô maxwell : alors !! fouille dans sa hotte Pour Heero un nouveau débardeur vert moche ! **

**Heero : hn met directement le débardeur**

**Kyô maxwell : pour toi Duo un pot de Nutella version XXL**

**Duo qui finit son pot : quel pot de Nutella ?! **

**Kyô maxwell : O.O bref….Quatre pour toi un violon !!**

**Quatre ; ouaw un vrai ça coûte hyper cher !! **

**Kyô maxwell : atta un violon porte clef !! X3**

**Quatre : m'en doutait**

**Kyô maxwell : pour toi Trowa je t'offre Wufei ! **

**Trowa : OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS !!!!**

**Kyô Maxwell : voila ! **

**Wufei : et moi ?!!!**

**Kyô maxwell : la vie sauve dans cette fic ! **

**Wufei : gloups**

**C'est mal d'être jaloux : Chapitre 2**

Trowa évitait pour la 5ème fois le canard en plastique que le jeune Toya lui balançait à la figure. Au début il pensait qu'il ne le faisait pas exprès, mais au bout de la 3ème fois que le canard lui atterrit dans l'œil le bec la première, le français commençait vraiment à se dire qu'il devait être personnellement visé.

-MAINTENANT CA SUFFIT !! S'exclama le pilote de gundam d'une grosse voix, ceci eu pour effet de faire se tordre de rire le bébé.

-pfft …franchement tu ne sais pas comment t'y prendre Barton ! Sourit Wufei accoudé dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre que déjà le chinois enlevait son caleçon et entrait dans le bain de l'enfant.

Trowa trop surpris avait fait la chose la plus stupide du monde, il s'était retourné ! A présent il ne cessait de se dire qu'il n'était qu'un crétin doublé d'un stupide idiot ! De plus il pestait contre ses idées idiotes et se jura que la prochaine fois il ne mettrait pas de mousse dans le bain !!!

Il se retourna finalement et découvrit avec tristesse qu'il avait raison. Wufei était complètement dissimulé sous cette stupide mousse à la framboise de Dop qui pique les yeux et évite de démêlé les nœuds…Bref, il y en avait tout de même qui était aux anges, s'était bien entendu le petit Toya qui s'était collé sans l'ombre d'un remord contre le torse de Wufei. HO JALOUSIE QUAND TU NOUS TIENS !!!

Toya détourna alors ses yeux de l'amour de sa minuscule vie pour les poser sur Trowa, il tendit sa petite main vers lui en l'ouvrant et la refermant simultanément. Trowa qui avait pris la langue français/bébé en première année avait parfaitement compris ce que voulait l'enfant. D'ailleurs dans son fort intérieur c'était ce qu'il désirait ardemment.

-non ! Je ne vais pas venir dans le bain, il y à déjà tonton Wufei ! Se força t'il a dire à travers son sourire forcé

Toya rabaissa le bras aussitôt, arborant une mine de chiot battu.

-Aller Trowa ! On est entre mecs ! Affirma Wufei qui s'était entre temps détaché les cheveux pour les mouiller un peu.

Le jeune homme ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il se dévêtit complètement et entra dans le bain à son tour. Il frissonna lorsque ses jambes effleurèrent celles du chinois. Toya quand a lui tapotait ses joues en riant.

-oui tu as raison ! Trowa est tout rouge ! Rit à son tour le jeune homme aux yeux bridés

Le pilote 03 sursauta à cette réflexion puis d'un de ses pieds il commença à caresser la cuisse d'un Wufei désorienté.

-regard Toya kun Wufei aussi est tout rouge !

Wufei resta un instant sans bouger alors que Toya lui tapotait les joues à son tour. Est ce que le geste de Trowa était ce qu'on appelait communément des avances ? Ou avait-il fait cela innocemment ? Finalement Wufei cessa ses questions et envoya de la mousse sur son compagnon d'arme. De son coté Trowa n'arrêtait pas de se dire que si le bébé ne se trouverait pas entre eux deux, il aurait volontiers sauté sur le chinois. Mais bon si Toya n'avait pas été là il ne se serait jamais retrouvé dans le bain de l'homme face à lui.

-aller il faut se laver Toya ! Sourit Trowa en s'emparant d'un gant de toilette en forme de Dora l'exploratrice (ceci est véridique il existe !!!! FUYEZ !!!)

-vu qu'il s'est calmé tu n'as plus besoin de moi ! Wufei sortit lentement de l'eau devant un Trowa aux yeux globuleux et la bave aux lèvres. Alors que le chinois quittait avec grâce la chaleur du bain, Trowa quand à lui en profitait pour le détailler sous toutes ses coutures. Malgré le fait que Wufei pratiquait divers arts martiaux il pouvait avouer que le jeune homme possédait un corps fin, élancé et gracieux aux courbes enivrantes. Qu'est ce qu'il n'aurait pas donné pour faire danser ses doigts sur ses hanches parfaites, pour le faire se cambrer de plaisir sous ses caresses. De sentir sa chaleur sur lui, de se sentir en lui. De l'entendre hurler son nom…

-Trowa…. ? Est ce que ça va ? Questionna Wufei dont l'intimité était à présent masquée par une serviette roulée autour de sa taille

-oui pourquoi ? Sourit l'espèce de satyre pervers, le gant de toilette Dora l'exploratrice en l'air

-tu saignes du nez là…

-HEIN ?!!

* * *

Heero ferma son ordinateur dans un claquement sourd, il ne voulait pas se l'avouer mais il était heureux que Wufei soit rentré. Car même si Toya avait à peine 1 an celui-ci était un redoutable adversaire. Quatre et Duo entrèrent à leur tour dans la cuisine, un long silence passa rompu par Duo pris de panique :

-VOUS AVEZ TUEZ LE GOSSE C'EST CA ?!!!!

Quatre sursauta, il ne l'avait pas dit mais l'avait tout de même fortement pensé. Cette maison était vraiment trop calme pour que l'enfant soit encore en vie.

-ne soit pas stupide, il prend son bain avec Trowa et Wufei …Souffla Heero en se levant afin de prendre congé de ses compagnons d'armes.

Duo l'empêcha de partir en lui attrapant le poignet, il le serra un instant sans rien dire. Il resta un instant dans cette position sous les yeux étonnés du blondinet. Heero ne préféra pas se retourner, attendant patiemment que l'américain le lâche de lui-même. C'est d'ailleurs ce que celui-ci fit, sans un mot il relâcha son emprise et laissa le japonais sortir de la pièce.

Quatre cligna des yeux, interrogeant le natté du regard. Duo lui adressa un large sourire et tourna la tête de droite à gauche en lui affirmant que ce n'était rien. Il baissa tout de même les yeux. Enfin le fait que Heero et lui aient couché ensemble le turlupinait plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre, pourquoi est ce que Heero continuait il de nier ce qui s'était passé ? Peu être que le fait d'avoir couché avec lui l'avait dégoûté à tout jamais !

* * *

Toya quand à lui avait enfin fait sa toilette, il se retrouva dans une couche toute propre dans les bras de Trowa. Il déposa l'enfant par terre afin qu'il puisse ramper un peu. Pendant ce temps le châtain se passait en bouche le corps nu de Wufei dans sa tête. Ce qui était plutôt positif avec le pilote 03 c'était qu'il avait tout à fait conscience d'être un sale pervers.

Wufei quand a lui s'était allongé sur le canapé et zappait sans grand intérêt les émissions qui passait à la télé. Il perçut la petite tête de Toya dépasser un peu du canapé. Celui-ci tendait ses petits bras vers lui afin que le chinois le prenne dans ses bras.

-rhaaaa mais tu vas me foutre la paix oui ?!! Pesta t'il sous le regard satisfait du français, après tout il ne devait vraiment pas voir un rival en Toya…

-maman…cria l'enfant en continuant d'agiter ses petites mains à cotés du brun.

Celui faillit d'ailleurs s'étouffer en entendant le mot que venait de prononcer ce petit monstre. Trowa se mit alors à rire tandis que Wufei prenant l'enfant mort de rire par le col :

-QU'EST CE QUE TU AS DIS MICROBE ?!!! Hurla t'il faisant par la même occasion encore plus rire Toya. ET TOI BARTON ARRETE DE RIRE !!

-papa ! S'exclama alors le bébé en se tournant vers le châtain, celui-ci s'arrêta aussitôt de rire tout en écarquillant les yeux. A présent Trowa pleurait intérieurement de joie, ne disait t'on pas que la vérité sortait de la bouche des enfants ?

Wufei se mit à rire à son tour. On aurait pus croire à une magnifique petite scène de famille qui sort d'une fiction américaine sur M6. Oui on aurait pu le croire sauf que Wufei arrêta net son euphorie, il porta lentement son regard vers l'enfant, mais pas un simple regard, celui d'un meurtrier prêt à tuer la première personne qui lui adresserait la parole :

-HEY SALE MARMOT !! POURQUOI C'EST MOI LA FEMME ?!!

Il se mit à secouer l'enfant sans pourtant être brusque. Trowa s'arrêta de rire et le regarda faire, si cela se trouve Wufei aimait les enfants.

Toya mit ses deux petites mains sur les joues de Wufei pour lui faire un bisou sur la bouche. Trowa horrifié pris l'enfant dans ses bras et lui lança un regard méchant ! BIN QUOI ?!! Même lui n'était pas arrivé au stade d'embrasser ! Il pesta et grogna contre ce sale gosse et l'enferma dans son parc, ça lui apprendra tiens ! Il n'avait pas à séduire la proie de son oncle ! Mauvaise graine ! Hooligan ! Délinquant !

Wufei quand a lui s'essuya la bouche et le regarda pester d'un air amusé.

-je préfère lorsque c'est un adulte qui m'embrasse ! Affirma t'il tout en le regardant dans les yeux.

Trowa piqua un far monumental, est ce que Wufei lui lançait des signaux là ? Il pesta un instant contre lui-même en se disant qu'il aurait du prendre signaux de séduction en LV2 au lieu d'espagnol, mais il avait longuement hésité à l'époque.

Toya n'était quand à lui pas content mais alors pas content du tout. Il trouvait que son très cher oncle Trowa l'empêchait un peu de trop de s'approcher de Wufei. Malheureusement Toya n'était pas un Razmoquette, et n'était pas comme Tommy, il n'avait pas un tournevis dans la couche !

Il avait bien l'option « pleurer comme un damner » mais à force d'avoir utilisé cet atout il avait un peu asséché ses cuves de larmes.

Wufei pendant ce temps là, s'essuyait activement la bouche, ce sale gamin lui avait bavé dessus !

-beurk beurk beurk ! S'exclama t'il, pensant déjà à se faire un bain de bouche au white spirit.

Trowa lançait à Toya un sourire cynique qui voulait dire « haha tu vois il aime pas ton baiser sale gosse ! »

Le châtain se reprit un instant, se disant qu'il était jaloux d'un gosse d'à peine un an ! Il devrait avoir honte non ?

Wufei retourna à son zappage professionnel. Quatre sortit à ce moment là de la cuisine. Il se pencha au dessus du parc et arbora un magnifique sourire à l'enfant. Toya sauta sur l'occasion, c'était le moment de se venger de son oncle diabolique. Il commença à rassembler ses dernières larmes pour se les faire monter aux yeux. Il ajouta quelques chouinements et c'était gagné. Quatre pris de panique sortit l'enfant de son parc pour le coller sur le chinois. Toya était ravi, pendant que Trowa avait presque cru voir un sourire de vainqueur sur les lèvres du bébé.

Wufei pesta pour la forme mais continua de zapper pendant que le pilote 03 foudroyait l'enfant du regard. Quatre repris la parole :

-il faut aller faire les courses…

Le chinois leva un sourcil intrigué, est ce que, par tout hasard, Winner s'adressait à lui ? Après s'occuper d'un enfant il devait en plus de cela faire les courses ?

Il avait une forte envie de jeter un œil dans son propre caleçon pour être sur qu'il ne c'était pas transformer en Onna sans s'en rendre compte.

-ne me dit pas que tu t'adresses à moi Winner ! Susurra t'il d'un ton effrayant

-bin si…

-ENVOIE QUELQU'UN D'AUTRE !!!

-mais si je demande à Heero il ne va prendre que le strict nécessaire pour un soldat parfait, c'est-à-dire de l'eau, des haricots sec et un paquet de pain de mie.

-ALORS ENVOIE MAXWELL !!

-mais Duo ne fait ne fait qu'acheter des sucreries et des jeux vidéo !

-ALORS BARTON !!

-oui mais c'est pas juste ! C'est toujours lui qui y va !

-BIN VAS Y !!

-non j'ai du ménage à faire et comme ça, ça fera une promenade à Toya !

Wufei écarquilla les yeux, il voyait où Winner voulait en venir. Il voulait que Toya déserte les lieux.

-je vois où tu veux en venir Winner ; TU VEUX ELOIGNER LE BEBE !

-tu m'as démasqué ! Sourit le blond en lui sortant la poussette et en lui donnant une liste de course.

Wufei était vraiment écoeuré par ce petit blond qui s'affairait à présent à mettre le manteau de Toya.

Trowa ne lâchait pas Toya du regard, il voyait clair dans son jeu ! Il détestait faire les courses mais l'idée de laisser ce bébé prêt a tout seul avec Wufei ne lui plaisait pas du tout !

-JE VIENS AVEC TOI !! Hurla t'il alors

Un long silence s'installa et Trowa se trouva un peu con ! Il devait trouver une cause valable à présent :

-pour les couches ! Toya n'a plus de couches !

Bonne donne ! Wufei ne se serait jamais abaissé à acheter des couches ! Wufei eu une sueur froide, et se tourna vers le châtain !

-OK TU VIENS AVEC MOI !!!

Toya quand a lui grogna ! Lui qui croyait qu'il serait seul avec Wufei s'était fait avoir par son Oncle ! Il lui payerait ça !

A Suivre

**Kyô maxwell : wala ! Ce chapitre était pas terrible je vous l'accorde ! **

**Wufei : bon à notre tour de te donner nos cadeaux moi je t'offre un rat mort ! **

**Kyô maxwell : trop gentil ''**

**Heero : hn ! **

**Kyô maxwell qui prend un bouton pour autodétruire son animal de compagnie : merci Hee chan …**

**Duo : wala pour toi !! **

**Kyô maxwell : hooooooo une boite de chocolat vide…enfin il reste juste les chocolats dégelasses merci !**

**Duo : de rien ! **

**Trowa : …**

**Kyô maxwell avec un pull col roulé moche : merci …………**

**Trowa : ………(c'est moi qui l'ai fait !)**

**Quatre : voici le miens !**

**Kyô maxwell : une voiture !!!!**

**Quatre : ouais pour tes « clefs »**

**Kyô maxwell : merci !! EN TOUT CAS JOYEUSES FETES !!!**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Olia :**

MA OLIA CHAN !! comment na vas !!! Oui oui je parle de toi !! Juste pour te faire savoir que j'attends la suite de ta fic !!! ze veux ze veux ze veux !!!! . Je te harcèlerais même jusqu'à chez toi tant que j'aurais pas lut la fin de ta fic ! Tu m'auras sur le dos ! Sinon s'il te plait faisons une minute de silence pour ma fic A Disneyland ! hé oui elle est morte et enterrer, je ne pense pas faire une suite ! -- pourtant elle était si jeune, mais après tout s'était son destin de partir pour aller au paradis de la fic abandonnée par son auteur fainéant ! PAIX A TON AMEUH !!!! X3

Sinon toutes tes reviews m'on redonner l'envis de fiqué ! Oui j'ai retrouvé la passion de faire souffrire Wuffy grace a toi !!!!!!!!!!!!

Wufei qui lance un regard meurtrier à Olia : toi !! JE TE MAUDIS !!!!!!

Non, non Wuffy dit lui merci par ce que grâce a elle tu as pris un bain avec trotro !

Trowa qui en bave encore : ….

Wufei : je la maudis quand même !

Kyô Maxwell : tu sais un jour on devrais faire une fic en coécriture qu'on intitulerait les malheurs de Wufei !! Bien sinon j'attend ta fic avec impatiente ! QUE LE 3X5 SOIT AVEC TOI !!

**Kitsune8 :**

Ma Kistune !!! X3 Je sais que tu détestes les gosses ! Moi de même ! Après tout ça bave sa pue et ça mange ! C'est pour ça que notre point commun c'est de détester de nettoyer le Ronaldland ! XD Sinon comment vont Camus et Milo ? Toujours a se prendre pour rayman ?! X3

**Nino : **

Houla content de te faire plaisir !! Je vois que tu es contente que Wufei doive s'occuper d'un gosse !

Wufei : moi ça me fait pas forcement plaisir !

Kyo max : mais si ! Je sais que tu aimes les enfants !! Pour Heero je ne sais pas encore de qui il est amoureux ! Je me pose des questions !

Duo et Quatre a l'unisson : DE MOI !!!

Kyô maxwell : --

En tout cas j'espère que je deuxième chap te plaira et merci encore

**Hanako32 :**

En faite pour être franc je sais pas du tout ou vas me mener cette histoire mais une chose est sur je vais rester dans la fic comique ! Après tout c'est nowel ! Par contre comme je le disais a Nino je sais pas avec qui je met le petit Heero !

Heero : QUI TRAITE TU DE PETIT !!!!

Kyo max : oups sorry ! Merci d'avoir lut cette fic et de m'avoir laisser une reviews !!

**Choupette :**

Merci choupette chan !! X3 faut dire que le 3x5 c'est devenu ma spécialité avec une vingtaine de fic avec ce couple ! Donc pour moi ça me parait banal ! Par contre je reconnais un esprit pervers comme le mien ! Et oui Trowa Wufei, une baignoire, toute de suite on a l'imagination qui travaille ! Mais bon devant un bébé c'est un peu chaud . .

Sinon le truc pour Barbie c'est que oui ! C'EST DROLE !! J'étais pété de rire devant la pub et je t'assure qu'elle est équipée ! Elle a une pelle pour ramasser les crottes de don adorable labrador ! XD merci pour cette reviews petite choupette et j'espère que tu aimera la suite !

**Kalijoy :**

Et oui comme beaucoup de personne me l'on demander j'ai fais la suite ! En espérant qu'elle te plaise ! J'avoue que le Trowa, Wufei, Toya ça fait un peu la superbe petite famille ! Manque plus qu'une petite maison et un brave chien !! XD

Pour Heero comme je le disais je sais pas encore avec qui le mettre donc je vais devoir y réfléchir !

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire et de m'avoir laisser une reviews

**Edemi :**

Oui j'adore les couples spéciaux tout simplement par ce que j'ai saturé du 3X4 et du 1X2. Surtout le 3X4 entre nous mais cela n'empêche pas quelques fics ayant ce couple être génial

J'ai pensé a faire du 1X4 ou du 4Xzechs je sais pas encore en tout cas merci pour cette reviews et rendez vous je l'espère au prochain chapitre

**Nanicha :**

Je tiens a dire que grace a toi je me suis pris la tête pendant trois jours pour savoir d'où venait ton wuwu c'est le gout !! ET J'AI TROUVER !!! C'EST QUICK !!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHHAHA !!! Bref j'étais content d'avoir trouver surtout que tu l'avait préciser dans la reviews que s'était la pub Quick, d'où l'art d'être stupide et de chercher en se prenant la tête !! Sinon moi aussi j'ai trouver mignon lorsque Wufei dormait avec Toya !!

Sinon moi je les aimes bien tes vannes a deux balles, je suis du genre a rire a tout ce qui es pas drole ! -- et pour ce qui est de Heero je ne sais pas encore avec qui le casé ! -- en tout cas merci pour la reviews en espérant que la suite te plaira


	3. Chapter 3

**Kyô Maxwell : me revoilou ! ET JE VOUS SOUHAITE BONNE ANNEE ET JOYEUSES PAQUES !!!**

**Wufei : --.-- t'as trop bu ou quoi ? Oups où avais je la tête c'est ton état naturel ! **

**Kyô Maxwell qui le frappe : bref ! Avez-vous pris des bonnes résolutions ?**

**Duo : dit nous d'abord les tiennes et on te dira les nôtres ! **

**Kyô maxwell : ok ! Moi j'en ais pris 3 tréééééééééés importante et même vitale à ma vie ! **

**Wufei : respiré boire et pensé ce que ton cerveau ne pensait pas utile de faire ! **

**Kyô Maxwell qui le frappe : LA FERME ! Bref la première c'est d'arrêter de planquer des gâteaux dans ma chambre j'en ais retrouver d'il y a deux ans --.--**

**Duo : t'es dégeu !**

**Kyô maxwell : je n'ai pas demandé de commentaire ! Ma deuxième c'est d'arrêter de marcher en chaussette dans la salle de bain !! c'est chiant ! Et ma troisième c'est de faire le double de fic 3X5 en 2007 ! BONNE ANNEE ENCORE !!!!XD**

**C'est mal d'être jaloux: Chapitre 3**

Un bruit monstrueux, des hurlements dans tous les coins, un mélange infernal de musique avec celui des braillements des gosses. Des entre-chocs de caddies, des insultes, des bagarres entre onna pour avoir un pull produit en un seul exemplaire bien sur.

Des promotions annoncées à tout bout de champs. Pour Wufei ce centre commercial était le repaire du démon, les gens se battait jusqu'à la mort pour se procurer du parfum à -25. Et puis il y avait 3 sortes de personnes existantes !

Les premières étaient les personnes qui laissent leurs caddies juste devant les articles qui vous intéressent par ce que non ils ne pouvaient pas le mettre ailleurs, par ce qu'il est bien là !

Les deuxièmes sont les personnes qui rencontre un copain en plein milieu d'une allée et qui se doivent de discuter pendant une heure en bloquant le chemin.

Et enfin les troisièmes sont les personnes qui ne font que vous bousculer, et, à bout de nerf vous vous dites que la prochaine personne à le faire vous lui mettrez la tête entre les deux oreilles et même que ça fait super mal !

Le chinois soupira, il avança tranquillement parmi les allées en se disant que Trowa, Toya et lui-même devaient être les gens les plus normaux ici. Enfin c'était surtout par ce que le chinois ne voyait pas le manège qui se tramait derrière lui. Trowa poussait le caddie avec assis sur le porte bébé le petit Toya. Tout deux se lançaient des regards mauvais et plein de rage. Mais ce que Trowa ne savait pas c'était que Toya avait comme qui dirait planifié un plan. Il se vengerait !

Il esquissa un sourire sous les yeux interrogateurs et méfiants du français. L'enfant finit par hurler comme un damné, gesticulant dans tous les sens, on pouvait presque croire que cet enfant était maltraité. Wufei se retourna vivement vers le bébé.

-mais arrête de crier comme ça !!!

Toya tendit ses bras vers Wufei tout en continuant à hurler, le chinois, résigné, le pris dans ses bras laissant Trowa en tête à tête avec le caddie encore vide. Toya renifla un peu et entoura de ses petits bras le cou du brun. Il tira la langue à Trowa qui pestait de rage, rhoulalala s'il était en possession de son flingue dieu sait ce qu'il aurait fait !!

A présent il ne cessait de réfléchir à la manière de faire souffrir cet enfant du démon. Pas possible que ce démon sois l'adorable ange qu'il avait vu le jour de sa naissance dans les bras de Catherine. Non décidément aucun lien ! On avait vraiment du échanger les berceaux au bout d'un moment ! Il ne voyait que ça !

-qu'il est mignon !

-il s'appelle comment ?

-vous êtes un père célibataire ? Voici mon numéro !

Alors qu'une jeune femme brune entouré de deux autres aux cheveux blonds donnait un petit papier à Wufei, le châtain se réveilla enfin. Il balança son caddie sur les jeunes femmes

-BAT LES PATTES PÉCHERESSES !!! IL EST AVEC MOI !!!!!

Trowa se tourna vers Toya et le pris dans ses bras pour le secouer comme un poirier

-C'EST ENCORE UN DE TES PLANS FOIREUX HEIN ? HEIN ? HEIN ? HEIN ? REPOND !!!!

Trowa se calma instantanément en sentant le regard pesant des 4 autres sur lui. Les jeunes filles prirent d'ailleurs congé en vitesse tandis que Wufei regardait d'un air déconfit le châtain s'en prendre à un enfant de 1an. Trowa lui rendit l'enfant et lui tapota gentiment le crane :

-c'est un brave petit…Finit-il par dire avant de retourner à son ami le caddie. Il avait honte de lui vraiment ! Toya n'était pas amoureux de Wufei et n'était pas un rival ! CE N'ETAIT QU'UN BEBE !!! Et Wufei n'était pas pédophile !

Wufei continua de dévisager Trowa, mais qu'est ce qui pouvait bien lui passer par la tête parfois ? Finalement il porta sa main à sa poche pour en sortir la liste des courses

-bon commençons par Yuy, il veut un appareil protecteur de lumière muni d'une petite partie en verre protégeant une diode….

Wufei écarquilla les yeux, Yuy voulait retaper son gundam ou quoi ? Il lut la suite

-…communément appelée ampoule électrique, de 40watt.

Wufei soupira, il avait cas le dire tout de suite, il savait que sa lampe de chevet ne marchait plus à cause de maxwell qui s'amusait à jouer avec en l'éteignant et la rallumant, tout en disant « jour, nuit ».

Bref il prit un paquet d'ampoule le moins cher, faut pas déconner non plus, si Duo s'amuse avec vaut mieux que ça coute le moins cher possible. Wufei porta de nouveau son regard sur la liste, Heero avait demandé autre chose encore « du pain de mie et de l'eau »

-ce mec ne changera jamais soupira Wufei en avançant dans les allées. Toya quand à lui s'amusait tranquillement avec les mèches de cheveux du chinois. Il finit par les lui détacher et jouer avec son élastique

-non mais t'es chiant toi ! Bougonna le jeune homme tout en posant une dizaine de pots de Nutella dans son caddie, fallait bien le nourrir ce foutu Maxwell

Trowa resta silencieux et le regarda faire, d'une main il tenait l'enfant contre lui et de l'autre il prenait quelques produits afin de les mettre dans le caddie. Il gérait véritablement la situation, il le trouvait magnifique !

-vous faites un magnifique couple !

Trowa hocha la tête sans se retourner vers la personne étrangère derrière lui.

-et votre fils est adorable ! Ajouta la jeune femme inconnue au bataillon

Trowa consentit alors à se retourner pour tomber sur une vendeuse en extase devant Wufei.

-et votre femme est si jolie ! Continua-t-elle dans son délire

Le châtain écarquilla les yeux, elle prenait Wufei pour sa femme ? Encore une fois c'était à cause de ce bébé démoniaque ! Il ne fallait pas que le pilote 05 entende le discours de cette jeune femme !

-MAIS CHUUT !!! S'exclama-t-il alors que Wufei ne se rendait compte de rien, il semblait d'ailleurs en grande contemplation devant des chaussettes de couleurs différentes. Mais tout de même quelle innovation ces couleurs !

La jeune femme s'éloigna devant le regard de psycho que lui lançait le pilote 03 alors que Wufei rougissait devant sa liste de course.

-NON MAIS IL EST PAS GENÉ WINNER !! T'AS VU CE QU'IL ME DEMANDE D'ACHETER ?!

Trowa s'approcha et lut rapidement la partie écrite par Quatre, il n'y avait à ses yeux rien d'anormal.

-qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-MAIS TU VOIS PAS ?!! IL VEUT DES DUREX !! IL ME DEMANDE DE LUI PRENDRE DES PRESERVATIFS !!

-heu…Wufei…

-NON MAIS J'HALLUCINE !! JE SAVAIS QUE C'ETAIT QU'UN SALE PERVERS LUBRIQUE !

-Wufei…

-QUOI ?!

-y à écrit du riz pas Durex…

Wufei se rendit compte effectivement qu'il y avait bien écrit du riz. Mais il n'avait pas l'habitude d'avouer ses erreurs.

-bin c'est pas ma faute s'il écrit comme un cochon ! Bougonna-t-il en s'emparant d'un paquet de riz basmati

* * *

Duo tournait et virait autour d'Heero, il attendait que cela l'exaspère et qu'il lui cri dessus. Car après tout s'était la seule manière pour qu'Heero lui adresse la parole. La natté posa son menton sur le haut de l'écran d'ordinateur du japonais et le regardait taper frénétiquement sur les touches de son clavier. 

-Hee-chan ?

Un silence, pas une parole

-Hee-chan ?

Encore un silence, cela fit sourire Duo. Lui il pouvait jouer à ce petit manège pendant des heures, alors qu'il allait l'appeler une énième fois le jeune homme releva les yeux

-fout moi la paix !

-mais Hee-chaaaaaaaan pourquoi tu me parles plus ? Gémit-il en jouant les gamins

Heero se leva alors, referma avec douceur son ordinateur et sortit de la pièce sans un regard. Duo perdu son air de gamin et baissa les yeux, triste. Mais qu'avait-il fait ?

Heero rejoignit le salon et s'assit sur le canapé en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Franchement cette histoire lui donnait envie d'hurler, Duo ne s'était vraiment pas rendu compte ? Il avait oublié ?

* * *

Wufei soupira, enfin les courses étaient terminées, Toya n'avait pas voulu le quitter pendant tout ce temps sous le regard meurtrier de son oncle. Les trois énergumènes s'étaient donc avancés vers les caisses afin de liquider le compte en banque du père de Quatre. Wufei resta un instant figé devant le nombre de personnes qui attendaient en caisse. Toya quand à lui commençait à chouiner, il semblait assez fatigué et aurait bien aimé rentrer pour se coucher sur le ventre de Wufei. Car oui il ne se voyait pas dormir sans le chinois ! Fallait pas déconner non plus ! 

-en plus le petit est fatigué… Soupira Wufei en se mettant dans une file d'attente

La caissière se leva alors et interpella Wufei de la main

-madame passez en prioritaire s'il vous plait !

Trowa arrêta de respirer, il n'osait même pas regarder le jeune homme tellement sa colère devait être palpable. Au bout d'une minute le châtain osa tout de même un petit regard vers le jeune homme pour s'apercevoir qu'il s'avançait dans la file. Trowa le suivit sans rien dire, il n'osa pas l'ouvrir pendant que les articles défilaient sur le tapis roulant et que le tout soit payé, et remit le tout dans le caddie bien sur sans sachet plastique par ce que sinon c'est pas écologique. Wufei finit par se mettre aux cotés de Trowa :

-si tu racontes à quiconque que je me suis fais passer pour une femme je t'arrache tes bijoux de famille pour jouer au golf avec !

Trowa sourit, il fit semblant de se fermer la bouche avec une fermeture éclair. Il le retrouvait son Wufei effrayant. Toya porta son pouce à sa bouche et enfouit sa tête dans le cou du chinois. Celui-ci soupira, il espérait qu'il pourrait le coucher dans son propre lit.

Trowa profita de cette faiblesse accordée par l'ennemie pour faire un rapprochement stratégique vers la proie. Le châtain passa délicatement ses doigts sur la joue du jeune homme face à lui et lui sourit, il en avait profité par la même occasion pour être vraiment proche du chinois. Tellement proche qu'un baiser serait vite échangé.

-je te trouve magnifique finit par déclaré Trowa dans un léger murmure

Wufei quand à lui resta hypnotisé par le vert émeraude du seul œil visible du français. Il était tout bonnement magnifique. Tout d'un coup son idée de lui arracher les bijoux de famille pour jouer au golf n'était peut-être pas une bonne chose. Finalement ça pouvait toujours servir.

Et bien entendu Wufei, sans s'en rendre compte s'approcha un peu plus du châtain, leurs lèvres se touchaient faiblement. Le cœur de Trowa battait la chamade, voici enfin venu le moment qu'il attendait depuis longtemps. Il en avait rêvé jour et nuit. Il l'avait tellement souhaité sur ses bracelets brésiliens et sur les bougies de ses gâteaux d'anniversaire.

Alors qu'il allait entamer le baiser, Toya se retourna et resta nez à nez avec Trowa en grande tentative de parade nuptial sur Wufei. Il y eu un moment de flottement avant que le jeune garçon se mette à hurler, mettant fin à l'atmosphère romantique qui régnait. Trowa quand à lui c'était mit à pleurer en même temps que Toya, trouvant que le destin s'acharnait sur lui et que c'était pas juste. Wufei lui avait refourgué le bébé et commença à pousser le caddie en tentant de les semer tout en prétextant ne pas les connaitre. Il porta un regard furtif sur ses courses et remarqua une chose étrange, il n'y avait pas de couches…

A suivre

**Kyô Maxwell : allé à vous de me dire vos résolutions !**

**Wufei : moi ma résolution c'est de pas te dire mes résolutions !! **

**Kyô Maxwell : mauvais joueur ! Toi Heero c'est quoi ?**

**Heero : tuer Réléna !**

**Kyô Maxwell qui ne lui à pas du tout soufflé ce qu'il devait dire: MAGNIFIQUE RESOLUTION!!! Duo ?**

**Duo : bais…heu…embrasser Hee chan pour de vrai en dehors des fics !**

**Heero : OO**

**Kyô Maxwell : génial !! XD et toi Trowa ?**

**Trowa :…………(ma plus belle résolution c'est Wufei !)**

**Wufei : Tout rouge : et toi Quatre ? cette situation s'appel communement « une stupide tentative de changé de sujet alors que tout le monde à bel et bien entendu et ne compte pas l'oublier et bien sur le remettre sur le tapis le moment opportun » **

**Quatre : arrête de vous entretenir avec la carte gold de mon père --**

**Les quatres autres G boys plus Kyô Maxwell qui fait comme les autres pour pas se sentir seul : MAIS QUATRE !!!**

**Kyô Maxwell : Bref et vous cher téléfiqueur c'est quoi vos bonnes résolution ?**

Réponses aux reviews :

**Olia :**

COUCOU OLIA CHAN XD !!!

Je vois que le chapitre 2 t'as plus ! Faut dire que faire tourner en bourrique notre cher Wufei est une passion depuis des générations !

Wufei : je vous lancerais des sorts tout les deux !!!

Kyô Maxwell : on attend que ça ! XD Bon parlons sérieux ! NON J'AI PLUS D'IDEE POUR MA FIC A DISNEYLAND ! JE VEUX LA SUITE DE TETE A CLAQUE !! VEUX LE BISOU !!!!

pique une crise de pleurs

Enfin maintenant que j'y pense je veux bien que tu fasses un lemon !! je veux je veux !! Mais le problème c'est que ça fait un bail que j'ai lâché l'affaire avec ma fic de Disneyland ! Je la trouve plus trop intéressante !

Bon parlons vraiment sérieux, pour ce qui est de la fic en coproduction j'ai trouver ton adresse je t'ajouterais donc a mon msn et on en reparle si tu le veux

Wufei : mais vous comptez pas le faire vraiment ?!! O.O

Kyô Maxwell : on à l'air rire ? XD Deux folles sur ton dos c'est la pire chose qui te soit arrivé !

Wufei : mais on t'avait déjà proposé de faire des fics en coproduction à l'époque et t'avais dit non !!!

Kyô Maxwell : je sais mais là c'est Olia chan ! C'est pas n'importe qui !

Bref je te mets dans mes contactes msn et on trouve un super plan pour faire souffrir le plus possible le pitit Wuffy ! XD gros kisssouxXxXx

**Kitsune8 :**

Coucou toi ! Merci pour ta review malgré le fait que tu lises mes fics avant même qu'elles soient sur le net. Bref la je viens de rentré de mon partiel d'anglais que j'ai fais exprès de foirer ! XD Bref pour le 1X2 j'ai remarqué que j'avais pas vraiment le choix ! Tout le monde préfère ce couple mais je comprends pas pourquoi !! . C'est nul du 1X2 !! C'est tout le temps la même chose ! Enfin tu me dira la fic lemon yaoi sur tetris CA s'était pas banal ! XD

Gros bizouxXx Je t'adore fort !

**kitty-kyu :**

c'est pas grave si tu m'as pas laissé de review la première fois c'est celle-ci qui compte c'est que tu as tout de même aimé ma fic et ça me fait plaisir. Bon parlons sérieux maintenant ! TON GANT WINNIE L'OURSON N'EST PAS UN GANT DE TOILETTE DE CONFIANCE !! Méfit toi tout le temps, regarde le tout le temps du coin de l'œil ON SAIT PAS DE QUOI IL EST CAPABLE !! Bon à part ça chui pas parano ! je te remercie donc pour cette review en espérant en recevoir une autre pour ce troisième chapitre Gros kissouxXx !!

**Jojo :**

Coucou voila à la base je devais pas faire ce chapitre si vite mais quand j'ai lu vos review ça m'a fait tellement plaisir que je me suis dépêché de taper la suite ! En espérant tout de même que tu ne sois pas déçu par la suite, et j'espère que tu me feras une review pour ce nouveau chapitre ! Bonne année a toi aussi !! XD

**SNT59 :**

Oui c'est dégueulasse d'embrasser un bébé, mais je crois que le pire pour moi c'est de manger derrière un bébé. Mais le pire tout de même c'est un super beau gosse qui bave quand il embrasse . Oui d'accord je me tais. Pour info Trowa utilise la lessive homo tablette. Quoi je fais des messages subliminaux ? Merci de suivre cette magnifique aventure débile XD

**Catirella :**

Maieuh !! J'y ais pensé aussi le jour où j'ai tapé cette fic ! Donc je me suis dis qu'il avait un siège de bébé pour le bain. Fallait trouver une excuse pour les mettre dans le même bain tu comprends ?!! OUAIN TU AS VU MA FAIBLESSE !! TT

Pour ce qui est du « tiens il pu » c'est pour moi aussi du vécu, je n'ai pas encore d'enfant mais j'ai longtemps gardé mes cousins et neveux donc je sais ce que c'est. Un bébé n'est pas de tout repos certes mais lorsque ce bébé devient en plus diabolique comme Toya les pauvres G boys auront du pain sur la planche. Surtout qu'Heero voulait le flinguer et Duo l'abandonner dans la foret d'Amazonie pour qu'il soit comme mougly. XD (tu as remarqué je sais pas l'écrire ! ) En espérant que ce nouveau chap t'ais plus j'attends ta review avec impatience comme toujours !

**Rossignole chan :**

OUAIIIIIS JE VOULAIS QUE TU ME FASSES UNE REVIEW !! Je n'osais pas te harceler pour que tu m'en fasses ! XD Vu que tu as couru comme une petite folle j'ai décidé de te stopper en te filant la suite de cette fic stupide et sans intérêt. Mais je dois dire que je m'éclate à l'écrire celle là ! XD

Moi non plus je ne supporte pas le 3X4 je déteste je déteste je déteste ! Mais pour pas faire de jaloux je mets souvent Quatre avé Zechs vu que je n'aime pas le grand blond plus que ça . Mais je pense faire du 1x2 remarque que c'est bien partit ! Ils ont déjà couché ensemble ! Par contre ton idée de Wuffy contre les vampires m'a fait super rire ! Ca c'est un bon titre de fic si tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Enfin normal que Toya fasse chier, après tout Wufei en vaut le coup non ? Et dit toi surtout qu'il ne sera pas toujours là !

Je te remercie pour cette review en tout cas et a bientôt je l'espère, avec une tite review pour ce chap ? yeux de Lama battu

Wufei : on dit chien battu !

KISOUxXxXxXx

ps: merci pour ton mp qui m'a beaucoup touché mais aussi fait bien rire! Je savais pas que mes reviews faisaient autant plaisir:! XD

**Nanicha :**

Tu sais un Toya est un peu comme Heero quand il est né, déjà bébé il lançait des regards de lamortquituemêmesijesuisqu'unbébé !! Moi je l'aime bien mon petit Toya kun ! XD

Mon dieu ! Tu n'es entouré que d'enfants ! Ils doivent tous être en train de chanter mon papa pingouin et du Ilona ! ……ha non autant pour moi je chante Ilona ! Un oiseau, une vache, une chèvre en force ! XD En tout cas tu as toute la panoplie Dora l'exploratrice mais quelle chance ! We did it !

C'est vrai que pour les enfants tous ces trucs ne sont que d'innocents jouets ! Mais un gant de Dora peu faire de l'effet à notre petit chinois si c'est Trowa qui l'utilise !

Wufei : n'importe quoi ! tout rouge

Kyô maxwell : toi tu parles bien ! Nanicha vient de devenir notre fournisseur attitré de tous les produits dérivés de Dora l'exploratrice ! Franchement plus besoin de sexe toys :! XD ok ok ok j'arrête de parler de ça !

En tout cas je te souhaite bon courage avec tous tes neveux et nièces moi j'en ai qu'un et il me prend déjà assez la tête (tu remarques que ça n'empêche pas de les aimer ! )

Ce chapitre annonce en effet la guerre entre oncle et neveu ! QUI GAGNERA ?!! Ca serait drôle si c'était Toya :! XD

Gros kisouXxX et merci encore !!

**Ephemeris :**

Rholalala arrête de me faire autant de compliments je vais rougir…………vas y continue ! XD

Fic : non mais c'est moi qu'elle complimente pas toi !

Kyô maxwell : pfft c'est fou ce que les fics parlent mal à leurs auteurs de nos jours ! De mon temps on les écrivaient sur de la pierre avec un burin !

Fic :

En tout cas j'espère que la suite te convient ! Bon j'étais une fois encore malade en l'écrivant mais tu me diras ça change pas des autres fois ! XD un gros bisous et mille remerciements a toi !! En espérant recevoir une autre de tes reviews !

**Ankei :**

Et oui la jalousie n'as pas de limite d'âge ! Surtout quand on se bat pour un Wufinou ! XD Je me demande moi aussi qui va bien pouvoir gagner dans cette bataille. Je suis sur que si Trowa le pouvait il sortirait son gundam pour rétamer Toya !

Merci pour ta review en tous cas, moi ça me fait toujours plaisir et c'est ce qui me permet d'avancer !!

**Mama :**

Vu que tu as dit s'il te plait voici donc la suite de cette fic qui n'a à mon sens ni queue ni tête ! XD Oui Toya est intelligent ! Mais pour obtenir Wufei il est nécessaire d'en avoir dans la tête ! Ce que personne ne sait c'est que Toya va bientôt avoir 2ans et oui il sera encore plus fort et machiavélique ! XD

Merci pour ta review j'espère de tout cœur que la suite ne te décevra pas !

**Florinoir :**

Kyô maxwell : Wufei voyons cesse d'agresser les gens de cette manière !!

Wufei : elle se foutait de moi !

Kyô Maxwell : mais non elle lisait une blague carambar !!

Wufei : tu mens

Kyô Maxwell : waw ! Impressionnant ! Mais comment le sais tu ?

Wufei : tout le monde sait que les blagues carambars c'est pas drôle !

Kyô Maxwell : tu es trop fort pour moi ! Je me suis fait avoir ! En tout cas Florinoir je suis ravi que cette fic t'ai fait pleurer de rire ! En espérant que la suite en fasse autant ! XD Gros kissXXX

**Miss Magenta :**

Waw ! t'as réussi à ne pas parler de Gojô pendant une review !! Bravo les deux pouces levés ! Pour ce qui est du garnement quelqu'un voudrait te toucher deux mots

Toya mode normal : QUI OSES TU TRAITER DE GARNEMEMENT !!!

Gojô : merci Justine chérie tu viens de l'énerver encore ! Maintenant il va encore fuguer comme la dernière fois ! Tu sais dans Yukito que Kyô maxwell ne fait pas ! XD

Gros kiss !!


	4. Chapter 4

**Kyô maxwell : bizouuuuur tout le mondeuh !!! NON JE NE SUIS PAS MORT !!! JE SUIS DONC VIVANT !!**

**Wufei qui marche a coté : l'a encore pété son câble ! **

**Duo : on lui lance des buches comme la dernière fois ?**

**Heero : non essaye les briques !**

**Kyô maxwell : ingrat ! Bref ! Pour fêter mon NON anniversaire ! j'ai décider de faire un autre chapitre de cette fic !!**

**Quatre : ho je ne le savais pas ! Joyeux non anniversaire ! **

**Kyô maxwell : mirciiiiiiiiii !! Et joyeux non anniversaire à vous aussi !**

**parle tout bas et lance des signaux de détresse pitié au secours, je suis harcelé par une personne que je tairais le nom mais ça commence par O et ça finit par Lia, pour que je finisse une fic sans intérêt pitié appelez la ADAMPDAQSEFADLFEP l'association des auteurs maltraités par d'autres auteurs qui sont en faite aussi des lecteurs fou et psychopathe ! merci !!**

**C'est mal d'être jaloux: Chapitre 4**

Les courses étaient déchargées, Wufei se laissa tomber lourdement dans le canapé, Toya s'était endormit dans son siège auto laissant au chinois quelques minutes de répit. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette journée, les courses étaient une activité atroce à ses yeux. Mais ses pensées se tournaient toujours vers le fait qu'il n'y avait pas de couches dans le caddie. Pourtant c'était pour cela que Trowa l'avait accompagné. Car effectivement Wufei n'avait pas deviné que c'était pour lui que Trowa était venu, et que le baiser presque échangé aurait pu le mettre sur la voie. Il se leva tout de même et se dirigea dans la chambre de l'enfant pour s'apercevoir qu'il s'y trouvait deux gros paquets de couches.

Bon il devait accorder le fait que ce gosse se soulageait souvent, mais tout de même pas au point que deux paquets de couches ne tiennent pas trois jours ! Trowa entra à sa suite avec l'enfant endormit pour le coucher dans son lit, le français lui lança un petit sourire alors qu'il bordait l'enfant.

-Barton si tu continues à le border comme ça tu vas le tuer…Murmura Wufei d'un ton fatigué

Trowa sursauta et baissa les yeux vers l'enfant, il l'avait emmailloté dans sa couverture jusqu'à l'étouffement. A présent même son subconscient voulait la mort de ce gosse ! Mais fallait dire qu'en rentrant le petit garçon avait tenté de coincer un cintre dans les roues du caddie, comme si il voulait lui mettre…des bâtons dans les roues avec Wufei ?

Enfin bref il ne se rendait même pas compte de ce qu'il faisait ! Il libéra l'enfant qui ouvrit faiblement les yeux. Dans ces moments là nous avons tous une sorte de réflexe international : s'arrêter de respirer, faire la statue humaine, ou tapisserie c'est comme vous voulez, mais ne surtout pas bouger au cas ou l'enfant serait devenu l'espace d'un instant aveugle et se rendormirait sans demander son reste. Toya finit pas refermer les yeux, trop exténué.

Wufei se pencha sur le berceau et le regarda doucement sans geste brusque, cela faisait un magnifique tableau du père regardant son fils dormir paisiblement au clair de lune (même si il fait jour !). Mais pour Trowa ce n'était pas un joli tableau mais plutôt une nouvelle crise de jalousie ! Wufei le regardait lui, ce petit gamin, au lieu de lui ! Il fulminait et espérait que le père fouettard vienne exprès pour emmener ce sale môme !

Wufei semblait quand à lui nostalgique, comme si l'enfant qui dormait sous lui avait rouvert une blessure de son passé enterré à tout jamais. Trowa se calma et l'observa, le chinois avait presque les larmes aux yeux. Il se mordillait la lèvre tout en s'accoudant sur sa main.

-Wufei est ce que…ça va ? Murmura Trowa d'un ton hésitant, peut-être que le chinois avait eu un petit frère et que celui-ci était malheureusement décédé à l'âge d'un an. Peut-être que Toya lui rappelait ce petit frère tant aimé disparu.

-oui c'est juste que….

Trowa se redressa, Wufei allait sans doute lui confier quelque chose d'important, un élément de son passé…Il était à présent suspendu au moindre de ses faits et gestes.

Le pilote 05 se passa lentement une main dans les cheveux, il se cacha le visage laissant couler une larme cristalline. Trowa la suivit du regard, mon dieu ce qu'il allait lui révéler devait être quelque chose d'horrible à dire ! Une chose que toute sa vie Wufei avait sans doute du traîner derrière lui sans jamais rien dire ! Le châtain le pris doucement dans ses bras, lui caressant le dos d'un geste apaisant.

-tu peux tout me dire Wufei ça te libérera !

Wufei soupira, se serrant d'avantage contre le français

-si tu savais Trowa !

-mon pauvre Wufei….Susurra t'il, le jeune homme voulait partager sa peine et ses douleurs

-si tu savais comme je suis soulagé que ce monstre dorme ! J'en pouvais plus qu'il me harcèle, de l'avoir tout le temps dans mes bras ! Il est vraiment chiant ! Mais il dort enfin !! ENFIN !! S'exclama-t-il en se redressant avec un grand sourire.

-JE VAIS ENFIN POUVOIR ME DETENDRE SANS CET ENERGUMENE DANS LES PATTES !!! Hurla t'il en se dirigeant vers la porte. C'était à peine s'il avait envie de danser nu autour d'un feu pour fêter ça !

Trowa resta un instant comme cela, comme un piquet au milieu de la pièce. Lui qui s'attendait à une triste confession…

* * *

Quatre regarda un instant par la fenêtre, en effet il venait de voir Wufei dévaler les escaliers et se diriger avec hâte dans le jardin. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien trafiquer. Il le vit en train d'allumer un grand feu et commencer à se déshabiller. Quatre écarquilla les yeux, mais qu'était il en train de faire en cet instant ? Il interpella Duo qui passait à ce moment et lui demanda de jeter un coup d'œil dehors

-qu'est ce que tu crois qu'il fait ?

-chais pas ! Répondit Duo alors que Wufei dansait en caleçon autour du feu, mais une chose est sur !

-quoi ? Questionna Quatre

-CA A L'AIR FUN !! S'exclama-t-il en enlevant tous ses vêtements et en courant danser avec Wufei.

Quatre fit alors la chose la plus censée qu'il put : il baissa le store.

Le blondinet vint s'asseoir près d'Heero, celui-ci était perdu dans ses pensées, et Quatre l'avait remarqué.

-quelque chose ne va pas Heero ? Finit par demander le pilote 04

Pas de réponse, Heero ne semblait pas disposé à parler. Quatre se dit alors que cela avait sans doute un rapport avec Duo. Après tout, il régnait un froid entre ces deux là depuis quelques temps. Quatre ne parvenait pas à mettre la main dessus

-est ce que ça à un rapport avec Duo ? Murmura-t-il timidement

Personnellement Quatre ne s'attendait pas à une réponse quelconque comme d'habitude, mais ce fut une erreur. Heero fit rapidement volte face et le scruta du regard

-il t'a dit quelque chose ?!!

-hein ? mais non je…

-ALORS IL S'EN RAPPELLE !! ET IL A OSE TE LE DIRE A TOI !!

Quatre le regarda d'un air déconfit. Comment faire comprendre au jeune homme face à lui que non il ne savait rien ! Heero enchaînait sur des choses incompréhensibles pour le blond, traitant Duo de tous les noms comme si cela faisait des années qu'il s'était retenu de s'énerver contre lui. Quatre reculait de plus en plus sur le canapé jusqu'à pouvoir s'enfuir, laissant Heero seul avec sa tirade. Il fit un repli stratégique dans l'escalier se rendant directement au 1er étage. Le blondinet passa devant la chambre de Toya grande ouverte. Il y jeta un rapide coup d'œil pour s'apercevoir que Trowa s'y trouvait, raide comme un piquet, on aurait même pu croire que c'était une statue. Décidément s'en était trop pour Quatre, Duo et Wufei dansant presque nus autour d'un feu, Heero qui avait pété un câble et Trowa transformé en statue. Non franchement y a des jours comme ça ou il faudrait rester couché ! C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il fit en s'enfermant dans sa chambre.

* * *

Toya se réveilla doucement dans son lit, il cligna quelques instants des yeux se demandant ou il était. Il leva la tête pour voir des poulpes et des poissons colorés pendu au dessus de lui comme les pendaisons de l'ancien temps. Mon Dieu ! Il tourna la tête pour voir des barreaux ! Son cœur battait la chamade alors qui se tourna de l'autre coté pour tomber nez à nez avec un horrible clown effrayant ! MON DIEU NON !! Son oncle l'avait tué ? L'avait il enfermé dans le musée des horreurs ? Le bébé était complètement en panique et alors qu'il frappait du pied un jouet qui se trouvait dans le fond de son lit, une petite musique sinistre retentit alors qu'une voix stridente s'éleva :

-fait moi rouler !!! Disait la chenille verte en plastique

Après le clown tueur une chenille perverse ! (cette chenille existe vraiment chez V-TECH oo)

Toya hurla alors de toute ses forces, il fallait que Wufei son cher prince charmant le sorte de ce cauchemar ambulant ! Il savait que le chinois viendrait à sa rescousse ! Car lui l'aimait ! Chose promise chose due ! Wufei arriva à vive allure (poussé par Duo et Quatre, tiré dans l'escalier par la peau des fesses, le plancher à encore des marques de griffure !) Mais tout cela Toya ne le savait pas ! Lui ne voyait que celui qu'il aimait du haut de son un an ! Il se leva pour prendre appuie sur les barreaux et tendit ses petits bras.

Le chinois quand à lui grommela, il rajusta son jeans et son tee-shirt, son instant de folie était terminé et il devait de nouveau s'occuper de ce rapace ! Il se disait même qu'être prisonnier chez Oz n'était pas la pire des choses qui lui était arrivé dans sa vie ! D'ailleurs il irait bien demander asile chez eux ! Il considéra un instant cet enfant face à lui. Ses grands yeux qui le fixaient avec amour, ses petites mains tendues vers lui avec insistance ! Wufei se demandait si Toya comprenait ce qu'il lui disait ?

-Et si je ne veux pas te prendre dans mes bras ?! Tenta-t-il, mais après tout à un an on ressemble plus à un mec bourré tout le temps qu'a un être humain !

Toya fronça les sourcils et hurla pendant quelques secondes. Wufei s'empressa de le prendre dans ses bras, il avait gagné ! Il l'emmena au rez-de-chaussée sans voir un Trowa tapis dans l'ombre près à mettre au point un plan diabolique ! Il en ricanait même d'avance ! Car oui il avait trouvé la solution parfaite pour faire disparaître cette coriace concurrence !

Pendant ce temps là, Wufei descendait tranquillement les escaliers, l'enfant était radieux de quitter ce monde de terreur pour celui lumineux prés de son amour. Wufei se stoppa, il entendait des cris parvenant du salon, il pénétra doucement dans la pièce pour s'apercevoir que Heero hurlait tout seul ! Bin qu'es ce qui lui prenait tout d'un coup ? Lui toujours si froid et silencieux comme Trowa, sauf que Trowa était plus beau, plus sexy, même que maintenant rien qu'en y pesant il imaginait Trowa en caleçon de bain sous le soleil, avec une goutte de sueur sur le torse, coulant entre ses pectoraux ; une planche de surf à la main… Le pilote 05 se mit une claque mental ! Mais qu'es ce qui lui prenait de penser une telle chose ?

Fin bref, il coupa court à ses réflexions, Heero venait d'hurler une phrase plus que louche

-JE SUIS SUR QUE CET IDIOT SE SOUVIENT QUE JE N'AIS MEME PAS JOUIT !!!

Wufei s'empressa de boucher les oreilles de Toya ! Non mais tout de même un peu de décence y a des enfants ! Mais serait ce cela la cause des bouderies d'Heero envers Duo ? Mais ce qui étonnait plus Wufei s'était que Heero n'était pas le dominant ? O.O Non mais ça s'était un scoop digne de closer, ou de jeune belle et jolie, qu'il lisait de temps en temps chez le coiffeur juste pour passer le temps, pas du tout pour se mettre au courant. Quoi que Britney chauve quand même ! S'était choquant ! Wufei toussota alors qu'Heero se retourna vivement, le chinois perçut des ondes négatives alors qu'Heero s'approchait un peu trop prés de lui.

-tu…tu pense que j'en sais trop peu être Murmura t'il avec un petit sourire nerveux

-non je pense que tu n'en ignore pas assez !!

Wufei se rendit alors compte qu'il allait se faire massacrer par le pilote iceberg (droit devant !) 01. Il dut alors se résigner à dire la pire chose de sa vie de chinois !!

-Heero ! VOYONS JE PORTE UN ENFANT !!

A suivre

**Kyô Maxwell : wala un chapitre de bouclé ! **

**Trowa : je veux Wufei ! On c'est toujours pas embrasser et on est dans le 4ème chapitre en plus boude**

**Kyô Maxwell : tu réagis comme Toya !! **

**Trowa : N'IMPORTE QUOI !! DE TOUTE MANIERE JE TE CAUSE PLUS !!**

**Kyô Maxwell : parfois j'ai honte pour toi mon pauvre Trowa !mais dites moi pour quel camps êtes vous ? Celui du mignon et adorable petit Toya ou de l'immature Trowa ?**

**Trowa : t'influence les votes !!! **

**Kyô Maxwell : je vois pas en quoi aller j'attend avec impatiences vos reviews en espérant vraiment que ce chapitre n'est pas trop décevant !**

Réponses aux reviews, ou le fait que les réponses au reviews soient plus longues que la fic elle-même XD :

**kitty-kyu :**

Et oui les enfants sont fais pour casser l'ambiance ! C'est pourquoi les fils voir filles uniques existent ! Les parents préparent un diner aux chandelles avec bougies incluses ! Tout est préparer pour passer une nuit torride, monsieur à mit toute les choses aphrodisiaques pour madame ! Et lorsqu'il est l'heure de se coucher ! BAM !! Le gamin qui vomit ! C'est toujours comme ça XD c'est pour quoi il ne faut pas oublier de refourgué les gosses aux grands parents !

Bon pour Quatre, moi je le vois comme un pervers caché XD moi j'y crois pas au mignon petit Quatre ! En plus il a une belle tête il doit forcement en être conscient né ? XD en tout cas merci pour cette reviews, la suite est moins bonne mais je me rattraperais sur le prochain ! Promis juré craché ! J'espère en tout cas une autre review de ta part X3

**Catirella :**

Toya est très précoce pour son âge XD J'aurais du le faire plus grand mais je voulais qu'il ne parle pas ! Désoler Surtout qu'il va bientôt avoir 2ans ! Yeah !!

Pour les couches s'était tout simplement qu'il y en avait déjà ! Et oui Trowa est un génie de moitié ! Enfin il à réussi a dupé tout le monde sachant que tout les lecteurs sont horrifier de cet oublie ! Sinon pour Heero, il nous as tout révélé ! XD alors tu t'en doutais ?

Je te remercie pour ta review, d'ailleurs je suis habituer à les recevoir avec grand plaisir ! Si un jour tu n'en mettais pas je serais le plus triste des auteurs ! XD Merci encore et gros bizoOo

**Mama :**

Wufei : JE NE SUIS PAS UNE FILLE !!!

Kyô max : Mdr le pauvre, à présent ça vas lui coller toute sa vie ! On ressortira cette histoire à Noël, dans les fêtes, les mariages et les baptêmes ! Juste pour mettre de l'ambiance !!

Wufei mode crise cardiaque : nié ?

Et oui en plus d'être une pseudo onna, il est dragué par des enfants de 1an ! Franchement la honte ! D'ailleurs Trowa à la mentalité d'un gosse de 5ans dans cette fic XD Pauvre Wufei mais que dire, j'adore le martyrisé ! C'est une passion depuis qu'il passait sur M6 XD

Merci pour ta review en espérant que la suite ne t'ai pas déçut ! J'attends tes reviews avec impatience !! BISOooO

**Ephemeris :**

Non pour jour nuit s'était pas des visiteurs sur ce coups là XD s'était juste que mon neveux le faisait et à fait grillé l'ampoule ! mdr !!

La fac ?!! BEURK !! Dire que je devrais y allais ! Ca fait un mois que je sèche '' je sais, pas bien ! Mais je dors la bas et c'est pas une métaphore ! Quelles études fait tu ?

Moi de l'histoire alors que je voulais faire du dessin ! Ou es l'erreur ! XD

Fin bref j'espère que tu as réussi tes partiels car moi j'ai rendu copie blanche ! Oui je sais c'est mal ! MDR !

Merci pour ta reviews Ephe chan ! Et il faut prendre des résolutions comme « si je rencontre un buffle des montagnes à poils longs je promets de donner toute ma fortune a une œuvre de charité ! » MDR ! Un truc impossible à faire quoi !

Buffle des montagnes a poils longs : bin vas y !

Kyô Maxwell : o.o me suis fait eu !

Gros bizoOoO en tout cas et merci encore !

**SNT59 :**

regard louche hm hm…s'éclaircit la voix pourquoi à tu mal aux fesses à cause d'un baiser manqué ? J'ai pas arrêter de me poser la question j'en ais même fait des hypothèses :

1 : tu étais tellement énerver que se soit louper que tu as cassé le vase hyper cher de ta grand-mère qui comptait le mettre aux enchères, conclusion elle t'a mis une fessée malgré ton âge !

2 : tu as fais des Abdo fessier juste avant et avec le choque du baiser manqué tu t'es lever de rage et ça à réveiller tes courbatures !

3 la moins plausible du lot ! Tu es tombé sur les fesses sous le choc !

Donc 1 ? 2 ? 3 ? Je veux savoir !!

Merci de ton intérêt pour ma fic, ce chapitre n'est franchement pas terrible mais promis je ferais mieux

Bizoooooooooo !! En attente d'une autre de tes reviews XD

**Nanicha :**

Hé bé ! Ta reviews ma réèlement touchée tu sais ! Et oui ce que je veux donner dans mes fics c'est de la bonne humeur ! Tu as perdu ton portable dans le métro, t'a loupé tes partiels, ton copain te largue pour ta copine et ton chien te fais pipi dessus ? tu lis ma fic et là magie… T'EN A RIEN A CIRER TU VEUX TUER TA COPINE A COUP DE CHIEN DANS LA TRONCHE EN PASSANT PAR LE CORRECTEUR DE TON PARTIEL !! et tu veux mettre une bombe dans le métro ! Enfin bref désoler pour ce délire mais je dois avouer que des reviews comme ça, ça donne envie d'aller plus loins et de continuer dans ce sens ! De remonter un peu le moral des autres avec des mésaventures de Wufei ! Car après tout qui n'aime pas rire de son malheur. ?

Merci beaucoup pour cette review qui m'a toucher au cœur gros bisouuuu et j'espère en recevoir d'autre !!

**Iroko : **

Un grand merci pour l'expression bâton dans les roues que j'ai mis dans ma fic merci beaucoup ! Tu as participé involontairement à la suite de cette fic ! Sinon pour Heero et Duo maintenant nous savons ce qui n'allait pas ! Donc il faut maintenant que je trouve un moyen d'arranger tout cela sans que ça tourne forcement à la perversité !

Duo super déçut : zut alors !

En tout cas merci beaucoup pour cette reviews en espérant que la suite est à ton gout

BizoOo

**Olia**

BRAVO VOICI NOTRE GAGNANTE !! applaudissement tu es la seule a avoir compris le subterfuge des couches créé par Trowa (ceci est véridique tout le monde a cru qu'il n'y avait réellement pas de couche) tu as gagné le droit d'abandonner toute illusion d'espoir pour ma fic a Disneyland ! XD

Franchement un cadeau comme ça ne se refuse pas ! pitié ! PIIIITIIIIIER OUBLIE LA !!!! Pourquoi y a que toi qui te souviens de ma seule erreur de jeunesse ! J'étais frivole et euphorique à cette époque je ne me rendais pas compte que je faisais de la merdouille !! POURQUOI T'OUBLIE PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS ?!!!! Enfin bref je finirais par la faire --. Mais par pitié ne me parle plus de te suicider avec un pot de confiture c'est vraiment trop gore ! Y a une limite à tout tout de même !

Olia chan, ton kyô maxwell préféré attend les réactions de Trowa et le lemon évident dans tête à claque ! ET SURTOUT ! Quand tu sors la suite bombarde moi d'email ! je veux pas la loupé ! C'est tellement rare du 3X5 TT Chui tellement fier de toi d'ailleurs !

Merci pour ta zolie review en tout cas XD et j'espère que ce chapitre te conviens ! BIZOOOOooooOOOO

**Kitsune8 :**

Coucou toi ! Alors que pense tu du secret de Heero ! Et bien entendu tout les droits sur la roule chenille sont à ton nom cela vas de soit ! Je te remercie de corriger mes fautes les plus stupides par ce que sinon la honte devant tout le monde XD

Gros bisous je t'adore mais ça tu le sais déjà ! bien sur !

A ce soir au mac do ! XD

**Miss Magenta :**

Pauvre Gojô après tout il se fait tromper avec Sasuke et Toya ! Dans ton esprit bien sur ! Car Toya est avec le fils de Kistune8 et Sasuke était dans une boite et est devenu moche ! bon pour ce qui du chap de Yukito je vois que tu persiste a patienter c'est trééééés bien moi je trouve ! XD

Gros bisous a toi ma belle fille et tiens tes résolutions surtout !


	5. Chapter 5

**Kyô maxwell : tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour ma disparition mais j'ai une explication !**

**Wufei : on s'en fout ! **

**Kyô maxwell : C'EST A CAUSE DE WUFEI !! ce petit lombric misérable m'a enfermer pendant 5mois dans une armoire !**

**Wufei : mais de quoi ?!!! **

**Duo : ha je me disais aussi que j'avais vu un Kyô maxwell dans tes vêtements lorsque je chercher des affaires compromettante !**

**Wufei : ne fouille pas dans mes affaires baka !!**

**Kyô maxwell : enfin bref maintenant que j'ai 40 de fièvre je me suis mis à l'écrire la fin de cette fic. Bonne lecture **

**C'est mal d'être jaloux: Chapitre 5**

Bon là s'était foutu pour lui, Wufei allait sans doute mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Mais il fallait voir le coté positif, une fois dans l'au-delà, il n'aurait plus à s'occuper de Toya et pourra couler des jours heureux à se faire rôtir la plante des pieds en enfer

Toya quand à lui ne se rendait pas vraiment compte du danger encouru, à vrai dire le regard meurtrier d'Heero lui faisait plus rire qu'autre chose. Et puis après tout, dans les bras de Wufei, rien ne pourrais lui arriver.

Heero sortit son flingue de sa poche secrète puis le pointa sur Wufei, il fallait que celui-ci oublie la phrase qu'il venait de crier, personne ne devait savoir ce genre de chose ! Non il en avait trop honte, ami ou pas il ne devait exister aucune preuve.

-Voyons Heero on ne vas pas en arriver à ce genre de chose ! Bafouilla le chinois en se protégeant la poitrine avec le corps du bébé.

-Personne ne doit le savoir !!!! Hurla t'il

Wufei resta sans voix, Heero avait pété littéralement un câble ! Il jeta un léger regard vers la petite table basse et vit avec horreur une bouteille renversée et sans doute entièrement vide. A une vitesse fulgurante il releva les yeux vers son bourreau. Heero était complètement sérieux, il avait bu !!

-A L'AIDE HEERO A BU DU LAIT !!! Hurla t'il en gigotant de toute part, ne sachant que faire.

-Crèèèèèève !! Cria Heero toujours dans son état second

Wufei ferma les yeux, serra le plus fort possible l'enfant contre lui s'attendant au pire. Heero était allergique au lait, une goutte pouvait suffir pour le rendre complètement dingue. Soit fou dangereux ce qui, disons le, ne différait pas de la réalité, soit un bienheureux. Toujours en train de rire et à faire le fou…

Il entendit une détonation, ça y est il était mort ! Il n'osait plus bouger, il avait peur qu'en rouvrant les yeux il se rende compte que sa poitrine était percée, qu'il se vidait de son sang. Il entendit les hurlements de Toya qui avait sans doute eu peur.

Il entendait presque son cœur battre la chamade en serrant tout contre lui l'enfant tremblotant. Il finit par rouvrir les yeux faiblement. Ce qu'il vit le pétrifia sur place. Devant lui se trouvait Trowa, une large tache de sang s'étendait sur sa chemise alors qu'il tentait de rester debout en serrant les dents.

-TROWAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!

Le châtain finit par s'effondrer sur le sol, Wufei avait les larmes aux yeux et se précipita sur lui, Toya hurlait et Heero lâchait son arme, sans doute avait il reprit un peu ses esprits. Pourtant Wufei aperçu un sourire sur les lèvres de Trowa, comme s'il était heureux de s'être fait tirer dessus.

* * *

Trowa se réveilla avec difficulté, il grogna légèrement en ressentant une horrible douleur venant de son épaule. Oui il s'était fait tirer dessus mais à présent cela faisait un atout pour lui ! De 1 cela montrait sa supériorité sur Toya, bin oui lui il ne lui avait pas sauvé la vie !!! Et de 2 à présent Wufei venait de constater que Trowa avait risqué sa vie pour le sauver ce qui était plutôt un geste héroïque qui prouvait son amour pour lui. A présent Wufei avait du comprendre ses sentiments !

-Trowa tu es réveillé ?

Le jeune homme à la mèche rebelle se tourna lentement vers la gauche pour s'apercevoir que Wufei était à son chevet, Toya sur les genoux. Le chinois empêchait d'une main nerveuse l'enfant de monter sur le ventre de son oncle.

-Wufei…

-Je suis désolé…si je n'avais pas eu Toya dans les bras tu ne te serais pas pris une balle !

-Hein ? Trowa perdit son petit sourire naissant tout en restant accroché aux paroles de l'homme de ses rêves

-Bin oui je sais que tu tiens a ton neveu comme à la prunelle de tes yeux, tu t'es même interposé avec ton corps pour le sauver !

Le sang de Trowa ne fit qu'un tour alors qu'il se redressait brusquement. Une douleur le lança directement dans la poitrine mais peu importe, il devait savoir !

-WUFEI NE DIT PAS DE BETISES JAMAIS JE NE ME SERAIS PRIS UNE BALLE POUR CE SALE MOME !!!

-Trowa ?

-IL M'ENNERVE A TOUJOURS ETRE COLLE A TOI !! A TOUJOURS ME NARGER AVEC SES PETITS YEUX SOURNOIS !!!

Wufei cligna des yeux un moment alors que Trowa affrontait Toya du regard, comme ci ce petit dernier se fichait pas mal des états d'âmes de son oncle, car après tout qui était assis sur les genoux du chinois ? Son cher tonton ou lui ? Toya souriait sans se laisser influencer par l'aura meurtrière du 03.

-Si je comprends bien tu…Commença Wufei après avoir bien analysé la situation. Tu es jaloux d'un enfant d'un an ?

-Chui pas jaloux … bougonna t'il en croisant les bras

La porte finit par s'ouvrir à la volée et Trowa vit entrer son plan diabolique, il tourna la tête vers Toya en affirmant du regard qu'il avait gagné !!

-TOYAAAAAAAA !!!! Hurla Catherine qui venait de s'élancer dans la petite chambre. Elle se jeta presque sur son fils qu'elle serra fort contre elle. L'enfant quand a lui choisit ce moment pour dire, enfin crier son premier mot. Le premier mot d'un enfant est une bénédiction une joie immense déclenchée par l'arrivée ici, de sa mère. La plupart des bébés commence par Papa puis enchaîne avec un petit « maman » mais Toya n'était apparemment pas un enfant comme les autres :

-WUFEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!! Hurla t'il en tendant ses petits bras vers le chinois. WUFEIIIII !!!!!

Wufei fit une tête de déterré, pendant que la mâchoire de Trowa se fracassait par terre, il se foutait de lui ? Oui c'était ça ! Ce sale morpion ne pouvait pas trouver autre chose comme premier mot comme Wapiti ou banane, cacahuète ? Ou encore warstirtea comme le font tous les enfants normaux ! Mais non c'était Wufei ! Il fulminait et se vengeait en déchirant son oreiller avec les dents.

Catherine quand à elle du se résoudre à redonner l'enfant à Wufei, assez déçue certes de ne pas être le premier mot de son fils. Wufei se retrouva donc à nouveau avec un enfant dans les bras, un enfant qui s'essuyait le nez dans son tee-shirt ! Le chinois finit par desserrer les dents pour tenter de construire une phrase

-en faite que fais tu ici Catherine ?

La jeune fille finit par s'asseoir sur le lit de Trowa et poser son sac à ses cotés :

-Trowa m'a appelé en panique en m'affirmant que Toya avait tenté de se suicider avec son biberon par ce que je lui manquais, qu'il fallait que je vienne vite le chercher…mais je suis soulagée de voir qu'il va bien !

Trowa cessa donc de martyriser son coussin en constatant que oui tout le monde le dévisageait ! Il devait maintenant se justifier et il était assez dur à dire à Catherine que son fils de 1an faisait les yeux doux à son futur petit ami.

-Mais c'est vrai je te jure, il engloutissait sa tétine comme s'il voulait s'étouffer avec !

Catherine soupira, se passant la main dans les cheveux. Elle finit par se lever en reprenant son fils dans ses bras. Celui-ci esquissa une petite grimace mais à voir la tête de sa mère il ferait mieux de la boucler !

-De toute manière je ferais mieux de le reprendre avec moi ! La tournée se termine dans une semaine !

-HAHAHAHA TU AS PERDU TOYA, PERDU !! Hurla Trowa en se levant pour sauter sur son lit. TU N'AURAS PAS WUFEI ET MOI SI !! PAS TOI !! MOI OUI !! CAR MOI JE L'AIME !! HAHAHAHA ! Criait il à tue tête.

Wufei haussa un sourcil pendant que le pilote le plus impassible pétait sa crise. Alors qu'il continuait d'hurler, il pria Catherine de sortir avec le petit, puis revint avec un air bienheureux dont on aurait cru que jamais il ne s'était fait tirer dessus !

-Heu Trowa…

-ET PUIS TU N'AS QU'UN AN, QU'EST-CE-QUE TU CROYAIS ?!! HEIN HEIN HEIN ?!! JE SUIS LE VAINQUEUR JE SUIS LE VAINQUEUR JE SUIS LE …

Wufei ne trouva qu'une seule chose à faire pour que le chatain se la boucle une bonne fois pour toute !

-Trowa je sors avec Quatre !

Celui se stoppa immédiatement, fit volte face brusquement avec des yeux de merlan frit.

-Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire !!

-C'était la seule façon que j'avais pour que tu te calmes ! Trowa pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant ?

-C'est juste que…bin je pensais que Toya et toi…

-Me traiterais tu de pédophile ?

-Oui…heu…non…heu…

-Pauvre idiot ! S'exclama Wufei en venant capturer ses lèvres dans un doux baiser

* * *

Catherine quand à elle sortit de la pièce, Toya accroché à son épaule pour pouvoir admirer chaque secondes restantes son jeune chinois. Elle croisa Heero arborant une mine déterrée et Duo le tenant par l'épaule.

-Allons Hee-chan, Trowa va bien mais tu peux me dire ce qui t'as pris ?

-Ca ne te regarde pas pauvre égoïste !!

-Mais voyons de quoi tu parles Hee-chan ?! S'exclama le natté sans comprendre le comportement de son amant.

-je n'ai pas jouit ! Finit il par avouer tout en détournant le regard.

Duo se mordilla les lèvres en entendant enfin son aveu, il avait bien vu que quelque chose n'allait pas lorsque Heero lui avait lancé une conserve à la tête. Il fallait qu'il y remédie tout de suite.

-Je suis désolé Hee-chan… Finit il par dire en s'installant sur ses genoux, je vais y remédier tout de suite…

Lentement, sensuellement l'américain laissa glisser sa main dans son pantalon, remarquant d'ailleurs qu'aucun caleçon n'était présent !

-Duo pourquoi tu caresses mon flingue ? Questionna Heero assez perplexe des envies de son amant.

-Oups ! Je me disais que tu étais déjà tout dur ! S'exclama t'il tout en réparant son erreur

-Duo mais que….haaaa ouii !! ouiii Duooo ouiii !!!

Catherine boucha les oreilles de son fils et couru vers la porte pendant que sans le savoir Toya allait grandir avec l'image d'un homme faisant plaisir à un autre ! Une chose était sur, le jeune garçon allait revenir pour reprendre celui qui lui était du ! Mais c'est une autre histoire !

Fin !

**Kyô maxwell : alors déçu ? je comprend je comprend !! je ferais peu être un petit chapitre genre 10ans plus tard, Toya repart à l'attaque !! mouhahaha !!**

**Trowa : OO noooooooooooooon !!!**

**Kyô maxwell : enfin cela dépendra de ce que vous souhaitez , je tiens tout de même à vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews, pour tous vos encouragements !! ET QUE LE 3X5 soit avec vous !! **

**Kyô maxwell : promit je vous servirais une nouvelle fic beaucoup mieux que celle-ci promiiis !**

**Heero : tant qu'on y est pas ! **

**Duo : je suis fatigué de jouer les souffres douleurs ! **

**Quatre : houlala que c'est fatiguant !!**

**Trowa qui hoche la tête**

**Wufei : NON MAIS ECOUTEZ LES !! C'EST MOI QUI SOUFFRE PAS VOUS !!! **


End file.
